


En chemin pour la réunion

by Neechu



Series: Intrépide [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au détour d'une conversation étrange, les chefs d'escouade découvrent leur Commandant dans une situation qui l'est d'autant plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En chemin pour la réunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :**  SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. 
> 
> Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11291196/5/Intr%C3%A9pide).
> 
>  **Défi :** "Trouve-moi la raison parfaitement cohérente, et qui n'a rien de sexuelle, pour laquelle Hange, Mike et Levi ont surpris Armin les mains dans le pantalon, la partie avant, d'Erwin, Erwin portant ledit pantalon et le petit blondinet disant "Oh commandant, vous avez une grosse..." (je laisse le mot à ton choix). Strictement et absolument GEN, couple interdit."
> 
>  **WARNING**  
>  Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie. Pour lui garder la soupraïze !  
>  Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
> 

\- Vous croyez qu'Erwin nous veut quoi cette fois ? soupire Hanji en s'étirant.  
\- T'as dû faire une connerie encore.  
\- N'importe quoi. Tu es toujours là quand je réalise mes expériences avec Eren ! Puis pourquoi ils nous convoquerait tous les trois ?

Hanji observe Mike du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est toi ? Pour me forcer à me laver ? Ou parce que Levi utilise trop de détergents ?

Mike renifle en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait changer chez vous. Au moins je vous repère de loin. Mais, Hanji, si tu pouvais te laver les mains après avoir astiqué ton tube à essai, ça serait déjà un minimum.

\- Son tube... commence Levi avant de grimacer. Putain, vous êtes dégueulasses !  
\- Ça te ferait du bien de te détendre un peu, rétorque Hanji, et à nous aussi le...

Alors qu'ils arrivent enfin dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau du Commandant, Hanji arrête de parler (ce qui est assez rare pour inquiéter les deux autres hommes) et fronce les sourcils avant d'ajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Wouah, alors ça !  
\- Qu'est-ce t'as Quatre-Yeux ?

Levi sut son regard et écarquille les yeux en se demandant s'il ne va pas les perdre. Voir Armin, la main dans le froc d'Erwin lui donne envie de se faire un lavement des yeux avec ses produits ménagers.

\- Oh, Commandant, vous avez une grosse clef. C'est celle-là dont vous avez besoin ?

Les trois officiers s'approchent alors qu'Hanji explose de rire. Erwin tourne la tête alors qu'Armin hoquette de surprise, honteux.

\- Vous êtes en retard, déclare Erwin d'une voix sérieuse et impassible, les bras chargés de livres et de rouleaux de parchemins. C'est bien cette clef, Arlert, ouvrez la porte s'il vous plaît.  
\- Levi récurait les chiottes, répond Hanji en haussant les épaules, sans scrupule alors alors que Levi le fusille du regard, et en observant Armin ouvrir la porte du bureau du Commandant.  
\- Ta gueule, ducon.

Hanji rit puis suit tout le monde rentrer dans la pièce afin que la réunion démarre enfin.


End file.
